Kim Enchanted
by MusicAngel98
Summary: This is basically the story of Ella Enchanted but with the Kickin' It characters. Of course I'll make Kim Ella and Jack Prince Char. Anyways, hope you enjoy. I don't own Kickin' It, Ella Enchanted, or any of the songs I use. I just own my own plot twists (there aren't many)
1. Chapter 1

**Sup my peeps? I know you want me to continue How I Would've Done It but I wanted to get this up while I still have it in my mind. It's basically Ella Enchanted but with the Kickin' It characters. Here's the list of characters:**

**Ella-Kim  
Prince Char-Jack  
Edgar-Ty**

**Hestin-Frank  
Mandy-Julie  
Benny-Milton  
Slannen-Jerry  
Giant Slannen falls in love with-Mika  
Areida-Grace  
Hattie & Olive-Donna & Lindsay  
Ella's father-Rudy**

**Is that everyone? Whatever. Anyways, I hope you like this and I will be updating How I Would've Done It and creating a new Pitch Perfect story. So, keep checking in. Okay, I'm done. Enjoy!**

**No One's POV**

Two parents, Rudy and Anne Crawford just had a beautiful baby girl they named Kim. Kim had sparkling brown eyes and shiny blonde hair. Her eyes came from her father and she got her hair from her mother. Her father was currently looking for a job while her mother cared for her with the help of their household fairy, Julie. Julie had reddish-brown hair and glasses. She wasn't the best at magic, but she got the job done.

Now all babies in the land of Seaford, where Kim was born, had to have a gift bestowed on them. Lucinda was Kim's fairy godmother, so she had to bestow the gift on Kim. Her mother and Julie tried to keep her from getting a gift, as Lucinda gave the worst gifts. In the end, Kim had the gift of obedience bestowed on her. She was forced to do whatever she was told.

Though the gift made her obedient, her heart made her kind. When Grace first came to Seaford, she got bullied. Kim stood up for her. She even bit the girl who bullied her because the girl made the mistake of saying, "Bite me." Kim andGrace soon became best friends.

At the age of 11, Kim sat next to her mother, who was on her deathbed. She made Kim promise not to tell anyone about the gift. She didn't want anyone taking advantage of Kim. Her father didn't even know. She also gave Kim her favorite necklace. It was a simple gem heart on a silver chain. Kim wore it everyday from then on.

Her father told Kim, now 17, that he was remarried. When asked why, he responded, "She has money, Kim. I know it's difficult with your mom gone, but we need the money." Kim couldn't argue with him. So she just nodded and they waited for her new stepmother to arrive.

Abbey, Kim's new stepmother, arrived about half an hour later with her daughters, Donna and Lindsay. Donna was basically the boss of Lindsay. As soon as they spotted the cottage, they almost regretted getting coming. "Welcome." Rudy said and kissed Abbey on the cheek.

"So nice to see you again." She responded, "The house is lovely, although I do recall you saying you lived in a castle."

"No," Rudy said, "I said a man's home is his castle."

While they argued, Kim showed Donna and Lindsay their rooms. As soon as they had unpacked, Donna pulled out some posters and put them up. They were all pictures of Prince Jack. Kim gave the posters a questioning glance. "What's with the print-ups?"

"Donna's president of the Prince Jack fan club." Lindsay answered. She and Donna fist-bumped.

"You know Prince Jack and his uncle are responsible for the discrimination of all non-human creatures?" Kim asked. She was about equal rights and it was obvious to her that the royal family was not.

"So?" Donna asked as she put up the last poster, "He's dreamy." She picked up one of her dresses and went over to the small closet. "Is this hutch supposed to be a closet?" Kim nodded, as it was clear these girls were used to the rich life. "My clothes need more room than this. Show us your closet."

As she always did when given a command, Kim straightened up and headed for her bedroom. Donna straightened up and mocked the way Kim walked. Kim opened her closet and showed it to the girls. While Donna inspected it, Lindsay put one of Kim's necklaces in her purse. "We're gonna have to throw away some of your gowns to make room." Donna concluded and started pulling out dresses.

"Hey! Get away from there!" Kim yelled.

"Get away from me!" Donna yelled back and Kim did as she was told. Donna looked Kim over and stopped at her necklace, the necklace Kim's mother had given her. "What's this? I do actually like this."

"Please don't touch it. It was my mothers."

"Can I have it?" Donna asked, ready to get her hands on the precious necklace.

"No." Kim replied bluntly.

"Oh come on. It could be your welcome gift to me." Donna reasoned. "Hand it over." Much to her hatred, Kim snapped off the necklace and handed it to Donna. "Well, aren't you accommodating."

That night, Rudy was to leave for another business trip. Kim was helping him pack and say her goodbyes. As soon as he left, Kim could hear Donna and Lindsay making fun of her upstairs.

**Sorry this was a short first chapter! I will get the next chapter up yet tonight, so be on the look out! Anyways, zie je later vanavond! ("Anyways, see you later tonight" in Dutch) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Told you I'd get the next chapter up tonight. To be honest, I have a lot of time and I'm SUPER bored right now. Well anyways, here's the next chapter of Kim Enchanted!**

**No One's POV**

The next day, Prince Jack was riding in the royal carriage with his uncle Ty. Jack was very good looking. He had shaggy brown hair and eyes that were the color of melted chocolate. He had many adoring fans, which he was not comfortable with. Ty had his scepter sitting next to him with Frank, his snake, wrapping himself around him. "Uncle, do I have to go to the mall opening?" Jack asked. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be king.

"As the future king, you must." Ty responded, "You need to bond with the people."

"Yes." Frank hissed, "You need to be out there, shaking hands and kissing babies."

"Exactly." Ty agreed.

Jack sighed and looked out his window. The scenery changed to the small town of Seaford. They were passing by a cottage when he saw a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair talking to a girl with reddish-brown hair. The blonde was wearing a simple blue dress that showed off her curves. She looked absolutely stunning. Jack was disappointed as the cottage and the girl disappeared from view, but he realized she would most likely be at the mall opening.

Kim and Grace took a seat on a bench in the middle of the mall's courtyard. They were like the fan girls. They had posters; the posters just didn't say stuff like "I love you, Jack!" or "Will you marry me?"

Ty did a small speech, but then the girls started chanting, "We want Jack!" so he brought him out. The fan girls started to scream, while Kim and Grace stood up and unraveled their posters. They said, "Say no to ogerside!" and "Stop the giant land grab!" They started chanting those sayings.

Jack looked at the girls and recognized Kim as the girl he saw outside his carriage. He realized quickly that she was not like other girls. Donna and Lindsay ran over to them. Donna commanded Kim to go home. Of course, Kim had to obey, leaving Grace alone against Donna and Lindsay.

The fan girls continued screaming until one shouted, "Hey Prince Jack! Are you a fast runner?"

"Not really. No." Jack responded.

"Get him!" At that command, all the fan girls started chasing Jack. Jack leaped off the stage as the guards did their best to hold the girls back.

Kim was walking down the path to her house when she heard screaming. She turned to see a flash of brown hair before she was knocked to the ground with a hand over her mouth. The attacker brought her behind a stonewall as the fan girls ran past thinking that he was just down the path.

Once they were gone, the hand was lifted off her mouth. Kim turned to see none other than Prince Jack. "Prince Jackson." She greeted.

"Oh please call me" He paused to look at her and recognized her blonde hair and blue dress, "call me Jack. Sorry. Occupational hazard."

He tried to help her up but she pushed him off and said, "I don't need your chivalry." She got up on her own, "Don't expect me to curtsy either."

She started walking down the path and Jack followed her. He was fascinated by the way this girl didn't swoon over him like everyone else. "Curtsy or don't, that's your choice. I can't do anything about it. Except have you beheaded but that seems a little extreme."

"Charming." Kim retorted. She didn't care if this guy was royalty or not, she knew his kind. They only cared about image and not about equal rights. "Why don't you do what your people do? Steal my land and take away my free will?"

"Wait a minute." Jack said and Kim obeyed. Right now, she hated the curse more than ever. "Come here." Again, Kim obeyed, "What's your name?"

"Kim of Seaford." Kim answered.

"Well, Kim of Seaford, you do realize you're the only girl I've met who hasn't swooned at the sight of me."

"Then maybe I've done you some good." With that, she started to walk away from him. Much to her dismay, he followed, intent to keep the conversation alive.

"Look I want equal rights as much as anybody."

Kim turned around to look at him. "Then you have a new plan once you take the throne?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Well… sort of." Jack answered, "But of course, I couldn't reveal it to a subject."

"That's what I thought. You're all just the same. You care about your next jousting tournament and your fan clubs more than you care about the real issues."

"No. I've never actually been comfortable with the whole adoring fan club thing. To be honest, it's kind of creepy." Jack said truthfully.

Kim turned to walk away when she realized she didn't have her purse. She paused in the middle of the road. "Where's my purse? It's back where _you _tackled me."

"Wait there." Jack said and Kim's feet were frozen to the spot. "I'll go get it."

He ran back to the spot and Kim sighed and waited. Then she heard the sound of hoof beats and cart wheels. She turned to see a merchant's cart barreling towards her. She tried to move, but because of the spell, she was literally glued to her spot. "Prince Jackson!" She yelled, trying to get him back. The cart was getting closer and closer. She was starting to think this was her last day on Earth.

Just as the cart was about to hit her, Prince Jack pushed her out of the way. "What is wrong with you? Why didn't you move?" He asked in surprise.

"I would've." Kim said trying to save face, "If it weren't for your apparent fascination with knocking me to the ground. That's the second time today, you realize?"

"Well, I'll try to be more considerate next time I'm saving you."

Kim put her purse back on and stood up. "Next time?" She repeated, "What makes you think we'll see each other again?"

"Won't we?"

"No." Kim said quietly. She was actually finding it kind of interesting just being with Jack. She couldn't explain it, but deep down, she really did want to see him again. Either way, she walked off back to the mall to find Grace.

Jack starred after her, amazed by the way she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, even if she should've gotten beheaded. He was also thinking about just how stunningly beautiful she was. He couldn't get her shinning doe brown eyes, beautiful blonde hair, and flawless complexion out of his mind. He turned the other way and walked towards where he told his uncle he would meet him.

* * *

That night, Abbey was angry with her because she had met the prince. Apparently, Donna and Lindsay are good at spying on people. "How to punish you?" She asked herself.

"Kim?" Grace asked through the door. She had come to see what happened to Kim after she left the mall.

"That's it!" Abbey exclaimed. "Answer the door and tell Grace you never want to see her again."

Kim straightened up and started walking towards the door, begging to get another punishment. Julie held her back, "Please, Abbey."

"Shut up, Jenny" Abbey snapped. She never took the time to learn Julie's real name.

"It's Julie."

"Oh and tell Grace you could never be friends with a loser like her." Donna said. Kim straightened up again and walked up to the door with tears in her eyes. She opened the door to see Grace's sweet innocent face.

"I never want to see you again." Kim said barely above a whisper. She now had tears streaming down her face at the very thought of losing her only friend.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Grace said, thinking this was a joke. When she saw Kim wasn't joking, she corrected herself, "I don't understand. We're best friends."

"I could never be friends with a loser like you." After that, Kim closed the door and ran up to her room. She couldn't stand seeing the look of disappointment on Grace's face. She threw herself on her bed, crying buckets. Julie came up a couple minutes after to comfort her. "I've had to do some terrible things, but this is the worst thing the curse has ever made me done." She admitted while Julie rubbed her back. She sat up straight. "That's it. I've got to find Lucinda and get her to take back the curse."

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it! I tried to make it longer and put my own spin on it. Tell me what you think! ** **En attendant le prochain chapitre, chouchous bye! ("Until the next chapter, bye darlings!" in French. I'm taking French next year when I get into high school. Wish me luck!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back! I just wanted to get this done because I watched the movie again and can't stop obsessing over it! Okay, I'll just stop talking and you read the story! Hope you like it! Just to let you know, this whole story is in No One's POV.**

* * *

"You're right." Julie said. Kim was surprised. She thought Julie would try to stop her from going, but Julie was all for it. "I have something that might help you." She stood up and led Kim into her bedroom. She picked up a big book from her bookshelf. "I should've told someone, but I was a little embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? How?" Kim asked.

"Well, as you know, I'm not the best at magic." Kim nodded understandingly. "Well, this book… is my boyfriend." She flipped the book over so that Kim saw a face in the cover. The face was a pasty guy with red hair and freckles. He looked to be about Julie's age.

"Hi." The book guy said. Kim jumped back a little in surprise.

"This is Milton." Julie introduced. "I was trying a spell to trim his hair and apparently I did it wrong."

"Yeah." Milton said as Julie put him down. "I would've left her ages ago, but I love her so darn much."

"Aw." Julie cooed, "I love you more."

"No, I love you more." Milton responded. They would've gone on for hours but Kim stopped them.

"Ok. Lots of love, but how can he help me?" Kim asked.

"Watch this." Julie said and picked up Milton, "Milton, show me Lucinda." She opened him and it showed a picture of Lucinda in a crockery barn.

"Cool trick." Kim complimented, "Now, which crockery barn? They're all over the kingdom."

"That's the glitch. He can only show you pictures. You know like a crystal ball, or a magic mirror?" Julie looked down at the picture and realized everything was giant, "She's in Giantville!"

Just then, Kim noticed some Giants passing by her and realized Julie was right. "Milton, we're going to Giantville."

As Kim was getting prepared for her trip, Abbey yelled up from downstairs, "Kim, the girls and I need bouquets for our portraits tomorrow! Go pick some!" Of course Kim had to obey. She went outside and picked some nice flowers, but then she noticed a sign that said, _Beware! Poison Ivy _and got another idea.

She stuck some poison ivy in the bouquets and the next day, her stepfamily had spots all over their skin and were scratching like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Kim was deep in the forest now when she asked, "Milton, can you show me a map of the forest?"

"Of course." Milton responded. Kim opened him up and looked at the map he brought up for her.

"Well, it seems if we head due East towards Magic Rock, we can cut half a day off our journey." She concluded and closed him up. Then she heard screaming. "What was that?"

"Probably something that wants to eat us." Milton said as if it was nothing.

"Not helping." Kim retorted. She followed the sound to a group of thugs. They were spinning an elf on a wheel while trying to get him to sing. "What do you think your doing to that poor elf?" She shouted.

The thugs tried to scare her, but the elf cheered her on by shouting different fighting moves. He put them in command context so Kim obeyed and flawlessly did them. The thugs ran scared while Kim untied the elf. He fell to the floor. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"No," He said bitterly, "I think I broke something…" Then he turned his head and she heard a crack. "Nope just a crick." He extended his hand, "Jerry of Pim."

"Kim of Seaford." Kim introduced herself and Milton. Jerry managed to convince her to take him with her. He apparently wanted to petition the kingdom for the right to become a lawyer. **(A/N I know I'm skipping some parts, but I don't want to do the whole movie. I don't like some scenes and others I just can't do them. Sorry)**

* * *

After walking for a couple hours, Jerry heard something in the bushes. He stopped Kim and got into a fighting position. A bunny scampered across the path. Of course, Milton made fun of Jerry for that. Then they heard another rustling. Thinking it was the rabbit again, Jerry told him to leave. In reality it was an ogre. "Get in the pot." He instructed Kim and she started walking towards the pot. "Stop!" Jerry yelled and she obeyed.

"This won't hurt a bit." One of the ogres said, "Now don't move." And just like that, she couldn't.

The ogres tied up Jerry while another hung Kim above the pot. "Is it boiling yet?" One asked and they started arguing.

"You couldn't have drawn a picture of giant ogre coming our way?" Jerry asked irritated at Milton.

"Okay. So now it's my job to protect us?" Milton retorted.

Everyone fell silent as they heard horses galloping towards them. They all turned to see Prince Jack and some of his guards on horses charging at them. "Let her go!" Jack yelled at the ogres. His men advanced and started fighting the ogres. Jack cut Kim down and laid her on the ground. He cut the ropes binding her hands. "Untie yourself." He instructed.

Kim sat up and did as she was told. When she got up, she saw one of the ogres pick up a knife and start towards Jack. She used the rope to whip it out of his hands. Eventually Jack got one of the ogres at sword point. He decided to let them go and cut the ropes binding Jerry to the tree.

"A girl against ogres with an elf for protection. Tell me, do you get a kick out of near-death experiences?" Jack asked. Again, Kim tried to keep her dignity and argued she had it under control. "I see the score currently stands at chivalry 2, gratitude 0."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Kim sighed, "Thank you."

Jack actually smiled at her when she said this. Kim noticed how his eyes sparkled when he smiled. She shook her head clear of these thoughts in time to hear him say, "You're welcome.

Kim looked down at his sleeve and saw he had been cut during the fight. "You're bleeding. Here, let's wash that." She said with a worried tone. Jack was a little confused that she cared so much for him even though she hated his family. She led him down to a river near there and took off his shirt to wash and bandage the wound. Through this, she tried not to stare at his amazing chest. Who knew he had a killer six-pack?

After the wound was bandaged, Jack asked, "So will I live?"

Kim smiled slightly at the joke. "I think the odds are in your favor." She responded. Not wanting him to see her starring at his abs, she handed him back his shirt and stood up. She started back up the hill to the horses Jack had brought.

"So, where are you headed?" Jack asked casually, following her up while putting his shirt on.

"To Giantville for a wedding. I need to find my godmother." Kim answered and took Milton back from Jerry. They were starting another argument and she didn't need to hear that all the way.

"That's on our way back to Laymire." Jack said, "We'll accompany you."

"That's not necessary." Kim insisted, but Jack was intent on getting to spend more time with her. While they were arguing, they didn't notice Frank come out of the saddle bag of one of the horses to listen in. "Thank you but we're…"

Jerry cut in with his own opinion. "Are you crazy?" He whispered, "Tell him to come with us."

"Come with us." Kim said suddenly. Every day she hated this curse more, but somehow she felt good having Jack come along with them. She was beginning to think she was falling for him. But that was impossible… right? This journey was about to get interesting.

* * *

**How was that? I know I'm rushing a little, but I kind of want to get this story over with. I love writing it. It's just its hard taking my vision of the story and writing it down. Allavega, see ya næsta kafla! ("Anyways, see ya next chapter!" in Icelandic. Who knew they had their own language?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember the saying, "What would you do for a Klondike bar?" Well, this is what I would do. I'm going to write this chapter (and maybe another) and then I'm going to eat that Klondike bar in the freezer that's been taunting me all day. Anyways, hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Jack had the guards give Jerry and Milton their own horse. Well, Jerry was riding on the horse and Milton was in the saddlebag. Kim thought she was getting her own horse to ride too, but Jack had other plans. "Where's my horse?" Kim asked as Jack got on his horse. He smirked at her. "Oh no. I am not riding on the same horse as you."

"Then I guess you're walking, cause we don't have anymore horses." Jack said. Kim crossed her arms and thought about it. "Come on. Get up here." Kim straightened up and climbed onto the horse. Jack smiled to himself and so did Kim when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

* * *

The gang was trotting along a beach when Jack asked Kim, "Traveling with an elf, huh? Your boyfriend couldn't make it?"

"No" Kim answered and Jack's smile faded, "Cause I don't have one." Jack got a little surge of hope. "What about you? Your girlfriend doesn't mind being left alone?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." Kim also felt that little surge of hope. "I have many." Kim's smile faded as she got her first impression of him. When Jack noticed this, he chuckled, "I'm kidding. You shouldn't believe everything you read in Medieval Teen." Kim smiled slightly at the thought that he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Prince Jack, permission to speak?" Jerry asked as he caught up to them. He was being incredibly formal when he didn't need to be. "It's just I was on my way to discuss with you, or your uncle, some career options. Currently unavailable…"

Kim cut him off with the simple version, "Jerry wants to petition the kingdom for the right to become a lawyer."

"A lawyer?" Jack asked, and Kim nodded, "That's not really my area of expertise. You will need to talk to my uncle."

"Thank you for the… advice." Jerry said dejectedly. Kim looked down at the ground as she collected her thoughts about Jack.

"What?" Jack asked when he saw Kim's face. He didn't know why, but he really cared for this girl. Even if she hated his politics. She spoke her mind. She was witty, smart, and clever. On top of all that, she was beautiful.

"You're about to become king." Kim said. That didn't clear anything up for Jack. "You'll have the power to make a difference and you don't even care."

"It's not like I asked to become king." Jack reasoned, "I had no say in the matter."

"Well thanks to your uncle, there are a lot of people who have no say in the matter." Kim said with harshness in her voice, "No one should be forced to do something they don't want to do. Take it from somebody who knows." With that she grabbed the reins and directed the horse up a hill. Over the hill, you could see the giants farming and the knights treating them like slaves.

* * *

Kim, Jack, and their group finally made it to the Giantville wedding where Lucinda was. Much to Kim's dismay, Lucinda had left and was currently getting a FWI, flying while intoxicated. At least she convinced the prince to listen to the giant's complaints. When she found him, he convinced her to stay for the party.

Right now, they were on a giant table discussing why Kim needed to find Lucinda. Of course, she couldn't tell him about the curse because of her mother's orders. "Have you tried the Hall of Records?" Jack asked, "We have every year's censes in there. It's not open to everyone, but I could pull a few strings."

"Jack, you have no idea how much that would mean to me."

Just then, Jerry climbed up onto the table. "They're after me." He said, "The giants. They want me to sing; I don't sing!"

Out of nowhere, a giant called out, "There's our little entertainer."

"I'm sorry, but Jerry doesn't sing." Kim negotiated.

"Then how 'bout you?" The giant asked Kim. Of course, she denied it even though she loved to sing. It was just she didn't think she was any good.

"Kim, you told me you loved to sing on the way over here." Jack pointed out, "And you promised you'd sing for me." Kim tried to back out of the deal but then he said, "Sing with me."

"What?"

"We'll do a duet. Come on, sing with me. Please." The music started and Kim couldn't back out now.

(_Kim, _**Jack, **_**Both**_)

_It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like, all he wants is to chill out  
_**(She's way too serious. She's always in a rush)  
**_Makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
_**(And interrupted)  
**_**Like **__he/_**she **_**doesn't even care**_

_You  
_**Me  
**_**We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
**__Like fire and rain _**(Like fire and rain)  
**_You can drive me insane _**(You can drive me insane)  
**_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
**__We're Venus and Mars _**(We're Venus and Mars)  
**_We're like different stars _**(We're like different stars)  
**_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing**_

**She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change  
I try to read her mind **_(Why does he try to read my mind?)  
_**She tries to pick a fight **_(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
_**To get attention  
**_**That's what all of my friends say**_

_You  
_**Me  
**_**We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
**__Like fire and rain _**(Like fire and rain)  
**_You can drive me insane _**(You can drive me insane)  
**_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
**__We're Venus and Mars _**(We're Venus and Mars)  
**_We're like different stars _**(We're like different stars)  
**_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing**_

**When I'm yes, she's no  
**_When I hold on, he just lets go  
__**We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no**_

_Like fire and rain _**(Like fire and rain)  
**_You can drive me insane _**(You can drive me insane)  
**_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
**__We're Venus and Mars _**(We're Venus and Mars)  
**_We're like different stars _**(We're like different stars)  
**_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing**_

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
**__We're Venus and Mars _**(We're Venus and Mars)  
**_We're like different stars _**(We're like different stars)  
**_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing**_

When they finished, the whole crowd cheered. Jerry looked over the crowd and an exotic-looking giant gave him a flirty smile and wave. She had chestnut brown hair and eyes to match. Her skin was tan and flawless. He winked at her in return.

Jack and Kim had seen that little exchange and laughed a little. This journey had taken a turn, and a very funny one at this. Jack led Kim over to a spot by the fire while Jerry went over to meet his little (or giant) admirer. Little did they know, this journey would take a lot more turns, more dangerous and risky ones.

* * *

**How was that? I think it would've been better if Ella and Prince Char had sung a duet in the movie. Nou die tyd vir daardie Klondike bar! ("Now time for that Klondike bar!" in Afrikaans. Don't know what area that language is from, but I'm guessing Africa?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! If any of you were wondering, I enjoyed that Klondike bar yesterday. That one word brings David Archuleta's song "Waiting For Yesterday" to my mind. You know how some people have Bieber fever? Well, I have Archuleta fever. I can't stop playing his music. He is so addictive! He should've won American Idol! Okay, getting off topic. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Jerry found out the giant's name was Mika. They instantly fell for each other as she was a foreign giant and was easily confused, just like Jerry. Kim and Jack settled in on a giant couch in front of the fire. Jack couldn't help but notice how the firelight flickered off her face and made her look even more beautiful. Kim talking brought him out of his thoughts, "My sister, Donna, would die if she knew I was here. She's the president of your fan club you know?"

"Oh Donna, yes. Now I know what name to put on the restraining order." Jack joked and Kim laughed a little. "Where'd you get your amazing singing voice?"

"My mother." Kim answered, "She used to sing to me every night before she… died."

Jack now felt an emotional connection to Kim. "My mother died too." Kim nodded, "And then my father was killed. I have Ty, I guess. It's just he keeps telling me I need to be a great king and it's just too much pressure."

"Oh come on. I mean look how you smoothed things over with the giants. You're a natural at this."

Jack looked a little surprised at this. "Was that almost a compliment?"

"Almost. But don't go getting cocky."

"Are you kidding me? Cocky is what I do best!" Jack teased. Kim playfully shoved his shoulder in response. "I think my father would've really liked you." Kim smiled a little bit more. Jack leaned closer and whispered, "Kiss me." Kim didn't need a curse to start leaning in closer. Before their lips touched, Jack said, "That wasn't an order."

"I know." Kim smirked and closed the distance between them. The next morning, they both were more comfortable in sharing a horse after that.

* * *

Abbey and Julie were currently in a hotel room. Abbey had stolen Kim's invitation to the prince's coronation ball since Kim wasn't around to get it. Donna and Lindsay were at the castle getting a tour with a bunch of the fangirls. Julie was folding the girl's clothes while Abbey talked with a surgeon. "I want to look 25 at tonight's ball." She instructed, "What do you suggest?"

"A time machine?" Julie muttered. She hoped Abbey hadn't heard, but she had.

"Shut it, Jessie." Abbey ordered harshly. She still hadn't learned Julie's name.

"It's Julie."

"I don't care."

The surgeon interrupted their argument, "May I suggest our newest procedure?" He pulled out a scary looking shot, "Bat fesses and ox blood… Batox!"

Rudy then opened the door to the room. "Abbey?"

"Rudy! What are you doing here?" Abbey asked nervous that he would ask where Kim was.

"I'm in town on business and heard you were staying here." He answered, "I came to see Kim. Where is she?"

"She's…uh…she's" Abbey stuttered and looked at Julie for an answer, who shrugged, "She's with Donna and Lindsay, taking a tour of the castle."

* * *

A tour guide led the group of fangirls into the castle lobby. Everything was going smoothly until one girl butted in with, "I can't believe prince Jack walked on this actual floor!" Then some girls crouched down and started kissing the floor. When the tour guide stopped them, they groaned.

In the middle of information on the portraits, Jack opened the door. He was holding Kim's hand and laughing at something she had said. At the sight of this, the fangirls gasped. Jack took this as a warning and pulled Kim through a door to escape the mob.

Kim looked around and suddenly noticed Jerry wasn't with them. He had actually gotten locked out of the castle by a guard for being an elf and not performing at the coronation.

"Sorry, I don't mean to rush, but now I really need to find my godmother." Kim told Jack. "And Jerry too. Where is he?"

Jack grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her cheek to calm her down. "I'll have my uncle send the guards to find Jerry. Everything's going to be fine." Kim almost instantly calmed down. Jack had that special quality about him.

Jack took Kim's hand and led her down to the Hall of Records. He left to go to a fitting, Kim opened the most recent censes in a futile effort to track down Lucinda.

* * *

Little did Jack and Kim know that Ty had sent Frank out to spy on them while they were on their journey. Frank had given him all the information about Kim. Ty had brought Kim's stepsisters in to get more information.

"Tell me about your sister, Kim." He demanded.

"What's in it for me?" Donna asked.

"How about your eyeballs remain in your head." Frank threatened and the girls shrank back in fear.

Ty calmed Frank down. "How about the prince's hand in marriage?" Donna and Lindsay perked up. Then Ty added, "For the eldest daughter of course." Lindsay slumped in her seat knowing Donna was older.

Donna stood straight up, "Kim does everything she's told." She confessed, "I don't know why, but she does. She can't help it."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was shorter. I'm really tired. I think I'm getting sick. Well anyways, now to go listen to more David Archuleta and maybe get some rest. Jarrai lasaitu eta rocka dira David Atzerritarrak! ("Keep calm and rock out to David Archuleta" in Basque) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hey, hey! What's up everyone? I'm so glad you guys like this story.**

**I can't believe I had to wake up at freaking 5:30 am today! I had to go to an early morning concert and I am NOT a morning person. Until I get coffee or something to wake me up in my system, you don't want to mess with me.**

**Anyway, without further shmadoo, here's the next chapter of Kim Enchanted!**

* * *

Ty walked in to see over Jack's coronation fitting. The tailor was measuring Jack when he sat down. He was thinking over his plan to use Kim's gift against her. "Uncle," Jack said, bringing him out of his thoughts, "Kim has some really interesting views on the kingdom."

"Like what?" Ty asked, acting like he actually cared.

"Like the giant's working conditions." Jack suggested, "We saw them and they're absolutely terrible. Luckily, I talked to them and they're definitely open for negotiations."

"The only negotiating I'll do with the giants are over the vegetable delivery." Ty sneered.

"Good one sire." Frank hissed from his spot on one of the bedposts.

"I'm serious, Uncle!" Jack snapped. He usually never spoke to his uncle like this, but right now he was asking for it.

"As am I. I will speak to Kim when I get the chance." With that settled, Ty started to walk out.

The tailor took the cape off and Jack turned to his uncle. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Who?" Ty asked, not sure if he understood Jack completely. He couldn't possible be in love with Kim. "This Kim of Seaford?"

Jack nodded. "Yes. Tonight at the ball, in the hall of mirrors. At the same time and place that my father proposed to my mother." He said dreamily. "She's special. I've never met anyone like her. And I don't think I ever will."

* * *

Kim closed one of the huge books and groaned. "I can't find anything in any of these books." She turned to Milton. "Milton, show me Lucinda." She opened him and saw a picture of Lucinda passed out on a bed somewhere.

"Nope. Still out of it."

Kim groaned again. "I give up. There's nothing in here that…" That's when she noticed something in the picture. She picked up a magnifying glass and looked closer. It was a pamphlet for a retirement home for fairies. She picked up one of the massive books and flipped it open. "Lucinda Perrywether, _Dunn Flyin' Retirement Home For Fairies. _Milton, we got her!"

Just then the door opened and she slammed the book down on Milton so no one would see him. She looked up to see Ty come in. "Find everything you needed?" He asked and Kim nodded. He purposely dropped a book on the floor to test something. "Clumsy me. Pick it up." Immediately, Kim picked it up. "Touch your toes."

Kim bent down and touched her toes like she was told. She then realized what Ty was up to. "Oh no." She groaned to herself.

"Now, let's see if you heard this one. Put your left foot in. Put your left foot out." Kim did as she was told and Ty started laughing with delight. "Oh this is fun!"

"Sire? The mission?" Frank sneered beside him.

"Right. Ok stop." Kim did as she was told.

Ty walked up to her and Kim started to panic with all the things he could do now that he discovered her curse. "Tonight at the coronation ball, just before midnight, prince Jack is going sweep you away to the hall of mirrors. Then he will take you by the hand and ask you a question."

Kim thought for a moment and realized Jack was going to propose to her. She started jumping up and down on the inside, but remained calm on the outside. "And?" She asked.

"Now comes your part." Ty said threateningly. He pulled a small dagger from inside his coat, "At the stroke of midnight you will take this dagger and plunge it through his back."

Kim's hand immediately reached out to grab the dagger. She used the other hand to pull it back. She couldn't kill Jack. She loved him and he was going to propose to her. That meant he loved her too. She couldn't kill someone she loved. "No! No, I won't!" She screamed at Ty.

"But you will. Because I order you to." Ty sneered. In tears, Kim reached out and grasped the dagger.

"How can you kill your own nephew?"

"How couldn't I? I killed my own brother."

"You killed him? Why?"

"I wanted to be king. He was in my way. I got rid of him." He said greedily, "Now, go." Kim straightened, grabbed her cloak, and started to walk out. "And Kim," Ty called and she stopped, "You will tell no one of this plan." Kim straightened up and left, unaware she left Milton in there.

Later that night, the librarian was putting the books back when she came across Milton. She opened him up curiously. Of course, since she didn't say a command, his pages were blank and she threw him in the trash.

* * *

Kim left the castle in search of Jerry, but instead found Lucinda's retirement home. She went up to the manager and asked for Lucinda. Much to her dismay, Lucinda had been kicked out of the home a week earlier. After the manager left, Kim couldn't help but break down into tears. If she couldn't reverse the curse, she would be forced to kill Jack. No, she couldn't let that happen. She had to find a way to reverse the curse herself.

Kim found a store and sat down at a table in the front. She pulled out a paper and pen and started writing her letter to Jack. She knew this would crush him, but it was the only way to protect him.

_Dear Jack,_

_ You have no idea how much this hurts me to say, but we can't be together. It's not because of anything you did. It's because of something that I'll do if we stay together. You need to realize I really do love you, but this is for the best. I really do think you're going to make a great king. I hope to God that I might see you again, but for now, this is goodbye._

_Love, Kim_

Kim folded the letter and sealed it. Just for good measure, she kissed it. She found a palace guard nearby and asked him to deliver the letter. He did as he was told and the letter was delivered to Jack as he was looking at the ring for Kim.

As he read the letter, tears started to form in his eyes. He quickly blinked them away. He never cried and he wasn't about to start now.

* * *

Kim wandered the town until she found Jerry outside a restaurant, eating a taco. "What's up with the puffy eyes, mamacita?" He asked with a mouth full of beef. Kim realized that she had been crying a little too much for her liking.

"Jerry, I need you to do something for me."

Kim had somehow convinced Jerry to chain her up to a tree just outside Laymire. "You're one freaky chick, you know that?" He pointed out as he locked her in place. "Why did I need to chain you up?"

"I already told you. I can't tell you." Kim groaned. "Now, I need you to go into the forest and rally all the elves, giants, and creatures you can find."

"You want me to go back in there?" Kim nodded, "Fine. Back into the forest of certain death enters Jerry the elf."

"Thank you!" Kim called after him.

"Whatever." He called back as he walked back into the forest.

Kim figured this was the only way to keep Jack safe. She just had to stay here until midnight had passed. She didn't know if she could do it, but she was going to at least try. Jack didn't deserve to be killed and she certainly wasn't going to be the one to do it. She took a deep breath and waited for Jerry to come back.

**How was that? Not my best chapter, but still I think it turned out better than I had thought. Anyways, see you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Just a little news from me: I'm finally starting my first real novel! It's going to be so awesome! It's about a girl with an abusive father who gets bullied, but her whole life turns around when a she meets Michael, a boy who has moved about 5 times. **

**Okay now I'm just babbling. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Prince Jack's coronation ball was in full swing. Even with the party, Jack slumped in his throne still sulking about the sudden disappearance of Kim. How could she just leave without a word? Well, she did leave a note, but it wasn't the same. He couldn't believe he was that close to proposing to her. He kept scanning the crowd in hope of finding Kim. Ty crept up behind him.

"Where's your little friend?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes." Frank included, "She should be here."

"I don't want to talk about her." Jack said harshly. He didn't want to start talking about the way she had ripped his heart out in one simple note.

Jack stood up and walked into the crowd. He found Kim's two sisters, Donna and Lindsay. They both looked star-struck to see him. Donna was wearing an over-the-top yellow dress and Lindsay the same in green. Jack swallowed hard and spoke to Donna, "Would you like to dance?" He really wanted to dance with Kim, but they were the closest he's got.

"Are you kidding?" Lindsay chimed in, "That's all she ever talked about."

Donna shushed Lindsay and took Jack's awaiting hand. He led her onto the dance floor regretting it the moment he put his hands on her hips.

* * *

The clock chimed. It was 11:30 pm. Luckily, Kim was still tied to the tree. _Keep it up, Kim. _She thought to herself. _This is to save Jack. _The tree leaned forward and she let out a little shriek. "Oh Jerry, please hurry." She whispered.

Then she heard a whistle and saw a swirling portal. Those meant that a fairy was approaching. Kim paid no mind until she heard a familiar voice wondering where she was. She looked up to see the one fairy she needed, Lucinda! "Lucinda!" She yelled.

Lucinda looked at her like she was crazy and maybe she was a little. "Do I know you?" She asked.

"Kim of Seaford. You gave me a gift." Kim explained hoping she would agree to lift the curse.

"Oh right. The obedient one." Lucinda remembered.

"Yes, yes." Kim said and then got straight to the point, "I need you to take back the gift." When Lucinda gave her a look, she added, "It's not that I'm not grateful, I am. But because of the gift, I'm about to do something horrible to this guy that I just figured out I loved."

"Fine," Lucinda snapped, "You don't like the gift, get rid of it yourself. Don't take your problems out on me. Did I chain your but up to this tree? No. And," She said slyly, "Just to show you what a gem I am, I'll unchain you."

"No!" Kim protested, but Lucinda snapped her fingers and the chains fell to the ground. Kim grabbed onto the tree for dear life.

"Now look," Lucinda said, "a pretty girl like you should be at the ball."

"No, I can't go!" Kim insisted.

"Well not in that," Lucinda said motioning to the dress Kim was wearing. She snapped her fingers again and Kim was wearing a sky blue dress. It went down to her knees and had gold lining on the top that crossed around her chest down to her waist. Her hair was perfectly curled and she had gold flats on.

Kim's feet suddenly had a mind of their own. She started walking towards the palace. Despite all of Kim's efforts to stop them, they kept on going. "You're welcome!" She heard Lucinda call after her.

* * *

Jack was still dancing with Donna when he said, "Tell me about your sister."

"Lindsay?" Donna guessed, "Idiot."

"No." Jack corrected, "Tell me about Kim."

"Oh." Donna sighed, "I don't want to talk about her. She's so dreary. I want to talk about us."

"Us?" Jack repeated in shock.

"It sounds even better when you say it." Donna gushed. Just then they heard a crash.

Jack and Donna turned to see Kim run in. the sight of her took Jack's breath away. She immediately ran up into Jack's arms. "Kim," He breathed.

"Jack," Kim stuttered on the verge of tears, "tell me you never want to see me again. I am wrong for you. Just tell me to leave."

"Why would I do that?" Jack asked, trying to calm her down. "I want to show you something."

Jack took Kim's hand and led her through the palace halls. Kim saw the clock and saw it was almost midnight. Right when he was going to propose to her and right after she was supposed to kill him. **(A/N I'm about to write my favorite part! YAY!)**

Jack opened a secret door in the wall. Kim walked into the room to see every wall covered in mirrors. "The hall of mirrors?" Kim guessed.

"Yes." Jack said and walked up to one of the mirrors. "When I was little, my father used to bring me in here. Told me to look in the mirror and see myself as a great leader. Somehow I never could." He confessed.

"I can see it." Kim said coming to stand behind him. "It's always been there. You just have to look under the surface."

"That kind of talk and everything about you is why I brought you here tonight." Jack said and led her onto the step in the middle of the room. He got down on one knee and brought out the ring box. "Kim of Seaford, will you do me the honor of being my queen?"

Kim couldn't stop the flow of tears from her eyes. They were a mixture of sad and happy tears, "I would love to, Jack." She said quietly, "but I can't."

"Why not?" Jack asked as he stood up and his smile faded, "Is it my politics, your family? Because none of that matters. All that matters is that we love each other." He pulled her into a hug.

With tears flooding her eyes, Kim pulled out the dagger and positioned it to puncture his heart. She tried to resist as best she could. All the commands she's heard all her life filled her head. Then her mother's last words came to her mind, "What's inside you is stronger than any spell." Well, what was inside Kim was her love for Jack.

"You will no longer be obedient" Kim whispered to herself. Then she shouted, "You will no longer be obedient!"

At that moment the clock chimed that midnight had passed. Kim dropped the dagger and slumped to the floor, breathing hard. Jack backed up from her in fear. "I'm free?" Kim asked herself. Then she realized she was, "I'm free!" She shouted in happiness.

"You tried to kill me." Jack said in shock.

Ty then walked in and yelled, "Guards, take her away!"

"Wait!" Kim begged, "I can explain! Jack, please let me explain!"

Jack watched as the girl he thought he loved is dragged away by the guards. Ty took him and brought him to his room to sort out his thoughts. The guards brought Kim down to the dungeon and threw her in a cell. She called for them to let her out, but they just walked away. Kim slumped onto the floor and tried to figure out a way to save the boy she loved.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short, but the next chapter is going to be the final one! I'll probably get it up tonight. See you guys then!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I told you I'd get this last chapter up tonight! And I'm a girl who keeps her promises. Anyways, on with the last chapter of Kim Enchanted!**

* * *

Jack paced his room trying to figure out why Kim would try to kill him. Ty was sitting there, secretly angry that his plan had failed. "This is crazy." Jack said, "Why would Kim do this?"

"She was obviously toying with your emotions to get close enough to do the job." Ty said suggestively.

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Jack said and started to walk out, but Ty stopped him before he could leave.

"No." He insisted and then, for good measure, added, "I forbid you to go down there."

Ty then left and Jack ran a hand through his hair, nervous. He just didn't understand why Kim would want to do this. She was so nice and caring. Also what was with the, "You will no longer be obedient," and the, "I'm free" things. None of this made any sense.

* * *

Jerry hid behind some boxes near the entrance to the castle. Standing next to him were a couple elves, Mika, and her brother. They were all he could get to help on short notice. Just as he was trying to think of a plan to get in, he heard a voice coming from a garbage can. He opened it, despite the smell, and discovered Milton.

"Thank you Jerry." He said, "You're a life saver. We've got to help Kim. King Ty is up to something."

Taking the hint, Jerry commanded, "Show me Kim." He flipped Milton open to see Kim in the dungeon. Her once beautiful gown was ripped and her hair was a complete mess. "Ty did this?" He shut Milton and said to the group, "We're going to have to find a way to get in there and save her."

Then a board crashed to the floor, making the elves scream a little. The ogres that had almost killed Jerry and Kim stepped forward, "What do you need us to do?"

* * *

They all sneaked into the castle through the executioner's cart. Once there, Jerry knocked on the dungeon door. A guard opened up and asked, "Who are you?"

"Kim's legal representation." Jerry answered and the guard gave him a blank stare, "Her lawyer, genius. Now open up before I sue you for everything you own." The dungeon guard opened up. As soon as Jerry had his back turned, the ogres knocked the guard out. One picked up his hand and put salt on it. Jerry turned around. "What are you doing?"

"Can we at least take him to go?" One asked pathetically.

"Put the nice man down." Jerry ordered calmly and the ogres obeyed. Once they did he heard Kim yell out for him, "Kim?" He yelled back and ran to her cell.

"Oh thank lord." Kim sighed in relief as Jerry got her out. "Ty's planning something." She took Milton. "Show me Ty." She ordered.

Milton showed a picture of Ty switching Jack's crown with another one. It had green mist coming off of it. "Looks like he did something to Jack's crown." Milton said.

Kim then realized what the green mist was. "He's going to poison Jack." Kim closed Milton sharply. "Come on. We've got a coronation to crash."

* * *

The giants and ogres took care of the guards while Kim, Jerry, Milton, and the elves opened the door to see the high priest just about to place the crown on Jack's head. "Drop that crown!" Kim yelled and all the guests, and Jack and Ty, turned to look at her.

"Call the red guards." Ty ordered Frank. Frank crashed open a glass box covering a red button and used it to call the red guards.

Kim, Jerry, and the ogres fought very well. The giants kept the approaching guards out of the ballroom. After a while, Kim was getting tired and the red guards just kept coming. Jack finally gave in. He threw off his cape and grabbed a sword from a guard standing nearby. Using the rope a red guard used to come in, he swung to Kim's side.

"I can't believe I'm saving you after you tried to kill me!" Jacks shouted over the chaos. **(A/N Does anyone else but me love that line?)**

"I didn't try to kill you." Kim said and ducked from an oncoming sword, "Okay so maybe I did try to kill you, but that wasn't me." Jack gave her a confused look as he kicked a red guard off his feet, "Okay it was me, but it wasn't my fault."

After that sentence, Kim explained the whole story starting from Lucinda giving her the gift. She did all this while she and Jack fought. "I thought the only way to stop it was to break up with you. Even though, I'm pretty sure you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." She confessed.

The guards had dispersed enough so that Kim could pull Jack to the side, "One more thing." She took a deep breath, "Ty killed your father."

"What?" Jack asked in shock and looked at his uncle.

"Who are you going to believe?" Ty asked, "This lying little twit, or the man who raised you?" He asked with a smile.

Just then Kim yelped a little. She stomped a place near Jack's foot. Frank had slipped his way through the crowd and had tried to bite Jack.

"I guess that answers that question." Jack said. He and Kim stepped up onto the thrones, "You killed my father, your own brother? How could you?"

"He wasn't fit to wear this crown!" Ty shouted, "And neither are you!" He then grabbed the crown, forgetting he had poisoned it. "I deserve this crown!" Before anyone could stop him, he placed the crown on his head. "Oops." Then he collapsed on the ground.

Jack spun Kim around to face him, "I love you too." He whispered. His voice sent chills down Kim's spine.

They both leaned in until Donna ran down the isle yelling, "Kim! Stop kissing him! You are never to kiss him again." She ordered thinking Kim would still obey.

Kim leaned over to face Donna. "Wanna bet?" With that, she snapped off her mother's necklace. Donna gasped in shock and ran out crying, Lindsay straight on her heels.

Kim turned back to Jack. "Marry me?" He asked in a sweet voice he knew Kim couldn't resist.

"Now that I'll do." Kim said in a flirty tone. Then leaned in. This time, no one interrupted them. Their lips finally connected and they both felt sparks everywhere.

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The pastor said as Jack and Kim separated. It was finally their wedding day. Everyone was there, even Julie had managed to turn Milton into a human again, but only after a couple tries.

Jack and Kim raised their goblets. Jack started, "To a nation of equals," He motioned to Mika who had Jerry in her arms, "To my good friends," Kim motioned towards Grace who was her maid of honor, "And to my true love." They both smiled at each other. The linked arms and sipped their drinks.

This story proves that you can't go wrong, when you follow your heart and end with a song.

_(Kim) Don't go breakin' my heart  
(Jack) I couldn't if I tried  
(Kim) Honey if I get restless  
(Jack) Baby, you're not that kind_

_(Jerry) Don't go breakin' my heart_  
_(Mika) You take the weight off me_  
_(Julie) Honey when you knock on my door_  
_(Milton) I gave you my key_

_(Everyone) Nobody knows it_  
_(Mika) When I was down_  
_(Jerry) I was your clown_  
_(Everyone) Nobody knows it, nobody knows it_  
_(Jack) Right from the start_  
_(Kim) I gave you my heart_  
_(Jack & Kim) I gave you my heart_

_(Jack) So don't go breakin' my heart_  
_(Kim) I won't go breakin' your heart_  
_(Everyone) Don't go breakin' my heart_

_(Everyone) So don't go breakin' my heart_  
_(Jack & Kim) I won't go breakin' your heart_  
_(Everyone) Don't go breakin' my heart_

_(Everyone) Don't go breakin' my heart_  
_(Jack & Kim) I won't go breakin' your heart_  
_(Everyone) Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my_  
_Don't go breakin' my heart_

_(x10)_

Jack helped Kim into the carriage. Just before they drove away to their happily ever after, she threw her bouquet into the crowd. She turned around to see Grace catch it. She waved happily at her best friend. "Good luck, Kim!" Grace shouted after her.

Now, to the real world all of you I must send. For, I have only two words and they are

The End

* * *

**Wasn't that great? I really hoped you guys liked it. Please review! See you next time!**


End file.
